Nekozaya
by Stelin
Summary: "I hate your guts ." I twirled my finger in the air, smirking, my tail following my movements. I didn't mean it...I never did. I guess I didn't know how much he's sacraficed for me this past month. But now...trapped in this cage, looking back at the time I spent with him...I just want to see his smile. Even if it will never be directed toward me. Neko!Izaya. Human!Shizuo. M lat
1. Kitty Kitty

"C-Celty! What is that!" Shinra backed up, pressed against the wall. His eyes wide in disbelief.  
Celty took a minute to reply, typing on her PDA. [ I-It's Izaya...] She looked down at the confused mess curled up on the ground before her feet. The informant was cold and wet. All he wanted to do is take a nap but the sound of Shinra's voice kept him awake and irritated.  
"B-B-But! He...he...looks like he just popped out of an anime! What happened to him!" Shinra stepped forward, kneeling down to Izaya, laying his hand in Izaya's hair. "Wow...I...I've never seen anything like it.." His hands roamed and pulled at the cat ears, earning a loud yelp from the helpless informant.  
Izaya scratched at Shinra's hand with his nails. "Don't touch my fucking ears, you bastard!" He hissed, showing his pearl white cat fangs.  
Shinra smiled weakly. "No need for violence, Izaya-kun." He stood up. "So what happened to him, Celty?"  
Celty mentally sighed and began typing on her PDA. When she was pleased with her sentence, she showed it to Shinra.  
[ I found him like this, passed out in an alley. It surprised me as well... What do you think we should do with him? He seems a bit weaker than his usual self...]  
"Hmmm...maybe we should let him rest and see if he gets better in the morning.." He glanced down at the sleeping neko-human before he continued. "I'm not sure what we will do if he doesn't regain his strength back..."  
[Maybe...um...Shizuo could take him in...]  
Shinra sweat dropped. "Are you insane! Shizuo would take the chance to kill the poor thing!"  
[Well...I mean...we can't keep him. I got my job and you got yours. We can't leave him by hisself! What if he gets attacked or something! Only Shizuo could help him! And this would be the perfect time to get them to become friends..]  
"Huh...you have a point. Their constant bickering gets a little annoying sometimes." He tapped his chin in thought. "I...guess we could ask him.."

IZAYA POV ^_^ (_Cause it's fun. Sorry of it's out of character, which it probably is_)

"Nya." I mewed while looking in the mirror. I twitched my ears. It felt really weird to have them since I was used to my regular ears. "Nya." Twitch.  
I backed away with a sigh. "This is ridiculous." I had slept for three whole days and it still took me quite an effort to pull open a simple door. I couldn't even open a refrigerator without placing my feet on the bottom and tugging it open with all of my kitty kitty strength. Of course that results in falling back into the cabinets behind me and hurting my poor sensitive head. I still have a red bump to prove it. Wanna see? Oh, yeah...never mind. But I swear, I have a mark on the back of my head!  
Anyways, Celty has been kinder than usual. It's getting reeeeally annoying. I mean, it feels like I'm being babied with all the constant snuggling and questions of "Are you alright?" or "Are you hungry? Want some num num, Iza-kun?". I have no fucking idea when she got that calling me, "Iza-kun" was an okay thing to do.  
I've been grumpier ever since I heard Shinra talking on the phone with You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The-Monster-Of-Ikebukuro. Yeah, I'm sure you have guessed it by now. Heiwajima Shizuo. Or as I prefer to call him, "Shizu-chan". I bet it's just as annoying when I call him that when Celty calls me Iza-kun.  
But anyways, Shinra told that monster to take me in and guard me like I was some pathetic human. Which I'm not, obviously. I'm this weird cat human thing that I usually see in some type of shoujo anime. Not that I watch anime or anything.  
I cough and look to the side of me as if someone heard me or some junk like that. I'm talking in my head so it's all chill.  
Okay let's get back to the story, shall we?  
So as soon as that little prick asked Shizu-chan, he flinched. Nah, it wasn't just some random twitchy flinch that some people have when they get nervous or some shit like that. I could hear the brute loudly from where I was sitting at the doorway. It was almost like he was really here. Which he wasn't, obviously, if you haven't caught on yet. He was just that loud.  
I rolled my eyes at the obnoxious man who was screaming as if the world had ended.  
I don't know what they were thinking, handing me over to a monster like him.  
I walked out of the room on all fours just as Shinra started to explain in a calm voice exactly why they wanted him to keep me and my current condition.  
I sighed and jumped up on the couch, curling my tail around my waist as I curled into the corner of the cushiony seat.

_"Nya! Nya!" I chased after the butterfly. It was so interesting. The blue and black wings fluttered higher and higher out of my reach. I just wanted to hold it._  
_I swung my kitty paw at it in desperation. "Nya! Come back here, nyaaa~!" But it ignored my wishes and continued flying higher into the sky. I stopped, finally giving up and enjoyed the beauty of seeing something so beautiful it could take someone's breath away._

I awoke when a door slammed. I looked up, rubbing my eyes with my balled up fist. "Nya, Celty..? Is that you?"  
Once my vision came back to me, I saw it was indeed not Celty but the brute, Shizuo, himself. He huffed and glared at me.  
"Look at you...pathetic." He growled, smashing his cigarette in an ash tray, which I hadn't noticed he was holding till now.  
"You don't look too good yourself. Oh but you always look like that." I hissed back.  
The anger in his eyes filled me up with excitement. "Why you-"  
"Ah, Shizuo-kun! Thank you so much for coming today." Shinra walked in all smiley and patted Shizuo on the shoulder before turning to me. "Izaya-kun, you know why he's here right?"  
I narrowed my eyes and stuffed my face in the biggest pillow on the couch.  
"I...guess that's a yes."  
"Whatever. Just get this over with." Shizu-chan grabbed me around the waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I hissed at him and scratched his back, making marks on his bartender uniform. "Let go, you insensitive protozoan!"  
"Ah! Shizuo-kun! Be careful! He's fragile."  
I shot Shinra a look and he backed away.  
I twisted up and bit Shizu-chan's neck as he boarded the elevator.  
"H-Hey! Stop that!" He swatted at my face with his hand. I just bit harder until I tasted the blood. I purred and licked it up, my fangs still in his neck. I felt him shudder. This started as hurting him to get down but now I just want to taste his blood. It tastes so good...  
Now I sound like a vampire. Fear me. Rawr!  
Wait do vampires roar? Gah, I'm getting off topic. Bad, Izaya!  
Okay so my first plan worked because he let me down. I released his neck and licked my lips.  
A grin spread across my lips when I saw the pink blush on Shizu-chan's cheeks. "Don't ever do that again, idiot.." He looked away.  
"Why? Is it because your pants feel too tight? AHAHAHA!" I leaned against the elevator wall as the laughs erupted from me. Shizu-chan just stood the scowling at me. I guess I was correct.  
Finally the elevator door opens. I run out before Shizu-chan. I wave and say, "Thanks for getting me out of there. But I must be on my way." I didn't make it far before I was being dragged in the opposite direction. "Hey! What are you doing! Let go!" Shizu-chan was dragging me by my hood. I tried planting my feet on the ground but he just kept dragging me. "Let go! Let go!" I squealed. But in a manly way. Yeah, manly...  
"Shut it, pipsqueak. I told Shinra that I'd babysit you. I'm not letting you get away." He placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it up with a clear blue lighter.  
"W-Well, when do you ever listen to him!" I struggled, scratching at his hand. It didn't seem to bother him.  
He blew out a puff of smoke and glanced at me behind his shades. "I owe him."  
A terrifying hissing sound escaped my throat. Well at least it was terrifying to me. Hey don't look at me like that! I can be a pretty scary person! Rawrr. Feel my wrath, mortal human!  
Well anyways..Shizu-chan decides to take the stairs once we get into the building. Luckily it was late and no one was wondering around the building, looking for something interesting. Which in this case, I'm pretty interesting. I mean, look at me! I have cat ears and a freaking tail! I might as well stamp FREAK on my forehead.  
"What floor do you live on, Shizu-chan?"  
"Third. Shut up."  
"What room number?"  
"329. Shut up."  
"How many beds is there?"  
"One. Shut up."  
"Where will I sleep?"  
"On the couch. Shut the hell up."  
I laughed at him which only irked him more. "Is your couch as soft as Shinra and Celty's?"  
"How should I know?" He took out his key when we stopped in front of his door.  
"Haven't you ever sat on it?"  
"No. I don't pay attention to how soft a fucking couch is."  
"Please refrain from cursing in front of me, Shizu-chan." I grinned as he almost knocked his door off of the hinges once he unlocked it. "Ooh, feisty.  
He grabbed my hood again and threw me inside. My back hit the wall and a painting almost fell over. Huh, never took the guy to be a fan of art...  
I took in my surroundings. I looked to my right. There was a kitchen with a stove and a fridge. Two or three cabinets and a mini table to eat on.  
To my left was a long tan couch and a red love seat. How un-matching.. The television definitely wasn't something to brag about.  
The carpet was a ugly brown and it look like it needed to be cleaned with all the grey stains from probably Shizu-chan stomping cigarettes in the floor.  
Shizu-chan glared at me and slammed his door. "Welcome to my life, bastard. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
You know...I really hate sarcasm.

* * *

**Stelin: Helloo~. I hope you liked it so far. ^_^  
Anyways, let's get to the point. I'm going to tell you what you will NOT be seeing in this fanfiction: MPREG. Fluffyness. And hopefully OCness between the Shizaya hate relationship.  
I'm going to try to make this a very dark fanfiction. Maybe alittle cuteness here and there but don't expect too much.  
The dark parts won't come till...let's say...two or three chapters? Hell, maybe even the next chapter~~. Oh well, guess you're gonna have to wait and seeeeee~.  
Bye~. Hmm...let' try something different.  
Ja ne~. ^_^ okay now I'm satisfied.**


	2. Teasing Gone Too Far

_Stelin: Blehh. I reeeally hate this chapter. T^T Sorry if it isn't as good as you were expecting._

* * *

"I wanna go home, Shizu-chan~." I pawed at his arm, not using my nails.  
He just stared at the television set, watching some Sunday morning anime which he probably didn't even care about.  
I've been here for two days. Every time I tried to escape, he threw something at the door, making my stay here inevitable. I'd whimper and scoot back, pulling my ears down in fear.  
What else could I do? I barely have any strength that I would need to move the table away from the only exit in this apartment. Shizu-chan was being a meany, not letting me return to my life as an informant. But sometimes...I think he's doing all this for another reason besides that he owes Shinra a bunch.  
I take my mind off that and continue pawing at Shizuo's arm. "Shizu-chan~. Shizu-chan~. I wanna go home~. I wanna take a shower~. Shizu-chan~!" I pout my mouth and he finally looks at me.  
"There's a shower here." He takes a cigarette out, placing it between his lips. The brute starts to dig in his pocket for his lighter.  
I frown, my eyebrows going in a perfect V. He stands and searches in his back pocket.  
I huff and pounce on him, landing on his chest as we hit the carpeted floor. "Shizu-chan, you're so mean~! I want to take a shower and you won't even offer to show me where it is!" I take out my knife and hold it at his throat.  
He stiffens and glares at me behind his glasses.  
I bend down and whisper on his ear, "Maybe you'd like to join me~?" My tail wraps around his thigh, inching closer to his crotch area. "Ne, Shizu-chan~?" I nibble on his neck and he moans loudly. It's obvious no one ha done this to him before. I try to hold in my laughter but I couldn't help myself.  
I pull back and laugh. "Ahahaha, Shizu-chan really wanted to join me! Maybe you don't hate me after all! Probably haven't had sexual contact with anyone in forever. All that pent up frustration~." My mouth spreads into a grin when he throws me off of him. I fall back and he stands up, looming over me. His breath becomes erratic and he franticly searches for something to throw with his eyes.  
"Oh come now, Shizu-Chan~. Admit it! You're attracted to me~." I twirl my tail playfully in the air. "My kitty kitty appendages turn you on. You get off on that kind of stuff, am I right?" I smirk when he picks up the table he usually throws at me when I try to escape. He lets out an angry yell, lifting it over his head. "Maybe you're keeping me here for your own sexual pleasure? Ne, Shizu-chan, is that it? Gonna make me your personal sex slave? Chain me up to a wall? Whip me when I misbehave? That's so out a character for you, Shizu-chan~."  
A burst of adrenaline explodes in my chest as Shizu-chan aims the wooden table right at me. I dodge it just in time and make my way to the door before Shizu-chan's small brain can comprehend what just happened.  
I burst through the hallways after opening the door.  
"IZAYAAAA!" Oh, there's the famous scream we've all been waiting for! Cue the applause, people!  
I ran down the stairs as fast as my feet would let me, tripping a few times but keeping myself balanced all the while.  
I made it to the lobby, wide eyes staring at me. The woman behind the front desk dropped the phone she was talking into, her mouth agape. Oh, I guess I forgot my jacket...  
I gave them a small wave with a kind smile and run out of the building just as Shizuo knocks the door to the stairs into the lobby. It made a ear-splitting shriek as it slid across the marble floor.  
I text Dotachin to pick me up at Russia Sushi and to bring a extra jacket with him.  
When I reached the Sushi Restaurant, Shizuo was no longer in sight.  
Victory! Time for wine and women, my humans! The feast will be victorious! Enough for the whole town! Huzzah! Huzzah!  
Okay, enough of that. Just enjoy the freedom while you can. The brute does know where I live after all. Maybe I could go into hiding? Hire a bodyguard?  
Yeah that sounds like something the old me would do..  
My thoughts were interrupted when a van screeched to a stop in front of me. "Dotachin. Nice to see you." I smile when he tosses a black hoodie to me. I catch it easily and slip it over my head, the hood hiding my ears perfectly. "Thanks, Dotachin!"  
The doors slide open and I crawl into the van.  
"One, Don't call me that. Two, What happened to you?"  
I didn't get to answer his questions because the two otakus pulled down the hood. I gasped and quickly hid the ears under my hands.  
"Eek! IzaIza has kitty ears!" Erika squealed and began to jump up and down on her knees, her eyes sparkled at me. The crazy chick gasped in awe and grabbed onto my tail. "Oh, wow! It's real! Walker, look! They're real!"  
"How'd you get those, Izaya?"  
"Oh, oh! You can hide your tail like Rin does. He wraps it around his stomach!"  
"Rin from Ao No Exorcist?" Walker asked, grinning.  
"Yup! Hey, IzaIza! We just saw Shizu-chan and he looked really mad! I caught a couple of love marks on his neck! I bet you made them, am I right? Tell me I'm right!"  
I rubbed my poor sensitive ear and pouted, whining softly. I didn't know I was going to cause this type of reaction by doing so.  
"Eek! IzaIza is a uke now! Look at him! Total uke!"  
Okay I'm smart enough to know what  
that means and I'm just saying but if Shizu-chan and I were engaging in sexual activities, I'd be the topper.  
I can dominate any of my precious humans. Including Shizu-chan. Even if he is a monster.  
"Aha. Dotachin! Let me out here!" I wanted to get away from this crazy girl as soon as possible.  
"We're at your apartment already anyways." He paused, looking out the window and grimaced. "Looks like you have a guest too."  
That put a grimace on my face also. "Can't escape from him this time. Looks like I took my teasing just a bit too far.."

* * *

_Stelin: Meow! What should happen? What do you want them to do? Yay! It's the reviewers decision this time~.  
((Sorry again if the chapter suuuucked.))_


End file.
